Naughty Santa
by Skovko
Summary: Charity complains about everyday sexism to AJ during the Christmas time. How the women are expected to wrestle in little costumes but the men aren't. After thinking it through, he realizes she's right, and he decides to turn it around and give her her own naughty Santa for Christmas. (Merry Christmas, you all.)


_"Hey, girl! Are you gonna show up at the Christmas party in some cute little elf costume?" Karl asked._  
_"No," Charity answered._  
_"Why not?" Karl smirked. "You got the body for it."_  
_"Hey! Stop looking at my woman!" AJ interfered._  
_"I'm just appreciating a good thing from afar," Karl said._  
_"Just go find Luke. Our match is up soon," AJ said._

_As soon as Karl was out of there, AJ looked at Charity._

_"Your friend can be a dick," she said._  
_"I know," he chuckled._  
_"I'm tired of this everyday sexism. You know Vince is gonna make us dress up and walk out to the ring in barely nothing but Christmas bells," she sighed. "No one ever asks you men to do the same."_

* * *

That was three days ago. The conversation had stuck with AJ. Charity was right. It was sexism. No one ever asked the men do run around in skimpy costumes. It sure hadn't helped that Karl had continued next day at the Christmas party when she didn't show up in a costume. Sometimes Karl forgot Charity was spoken for. She was AJ's girlfriend.

"AJ?" She called.  
"In the bedroom!" He called back.

He could hear her place some bags down and get out of her jacket and shoes. She had gone out for some last minute Christmas shoppings to get presents for her parents.

"I got that dress mom wanted," she said.

She walked into the bedroom while pulling the elastic out of her hair. Her light brown hair fell in waves along with her draw that dropped at the sight of him. Her cognac brown eyes stared at him in the costume.

"What is this?" She asked.  
"I'm your naughty Santa," he answered.

She started grinning the longer she watched him. He was wearing a pair of tight, red, sparkling shorts with some white, fluffy hems. The shorts were being held up by a pair of white suspenders with the words "Ho! Ho! Ho!" constantly written on them in black. On his head he wore a red and white Christmas hat in the same sparkling fabric as the shorts.

"I don't believe you," she laughed.

He put on a big smile, sat down on the bed and patted his thighs.

"Come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas," he said.

She walked over and sat down on his lap while placing a hand around his neck. He placed one hand on her lower back and the other hand on her bare thigh. She was wearing a short, black dress and he was already starting to get hard by touching her thigh. He knew she felt it.

"I want something big for Christmas," she said.  
"Big?" He chuckled.  
"Mmm, and hard," she bit her lip. "Something that can make me very happy."  
"What do you have in mind?" He asked.  
"I don't know, Santa," she toyed with his hair. "But I know I need it. I need something big and hard. I have this ache that I need to have taken away. Do you have any suggestions?"

He stroked her thigh and moved his hand upwards a bit.

"Well then," he chuckled. "Have you been a good girl this year?"  
"No," she giggled. "I've been bad. Very bad."  
"Only good girls get presents," he squeezed her thigh. "Bad girls get punished."  
"I guess you must punish me then because I've been really, really bad," she said.

He swung her around fast so she was lying across his lap instead. He pulled up her dress, tore the thong right off her body and let his hand rain down on her ass over and over. She was squirming around in his lap, moaning louder and louder for each spank. He kept going until she cried out of the mix of pain and pleasure this always gave her. She was the only woman he had met that could come from spanking alone. He stroked her sore ass while she slowly came down from her high.

"Bad Santa," she giggled.  
"Now that you've been punished, you can get your present as the good girl you now are," he said.  
"Mmm, I'd like that," she said.  
"Something big and hard, right? I got just the thing for you," he said.

He moved her around so she was on her knees on the floor leaning over the bed. He pulled down the suspenders and pushed the shorts down before kicking them to the side. He kept the hat on and grabbed a handful of her ass.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

He pushed inside her fast without giving her a chance to adjust at all. He placed a hand on her neck and held her down while he fucked her as fast as he could. She clawed at the sheets and moaned loudly. Her voice finally broke after several minutes as she cried out. Her walls squeezed him tight. He managed to continue through it before letting go himself. He pulled out of her, grabbed her shoulders, fell down on the floor and pulled her with him so she landed on top of him while laughing.

"Damn, Santa. You're naughty," she said.  
"Only for the special girls," he said.  
"There's more than me?" She pouted.

He grabbed her head and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Just you," he whispered against her lips.

He kissed her again. He felt blessed that he had found her. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman.

"I do have a gift for you. A real gift," he said.  
"Your dick isn't real?" She teased. "It felt pretty real to me."  
"You're bad," he chuckled. "Stay here."

He walked over to the closet and searched for something hidden between his t-shirts. He walked back, sat back down and held up a ring box. She sat up too with wide eyes.

"There are earrings in that thing, right? Tell me those are earrings," she said.  
"I'm afraid not," he chuckled.

He opened the box and showed her a simple silver ring. His friends had given him a hard time for not picking out a big, expensive ring but it wasn't about him. It was about her. What she liked and what she wanted. She wasn't a jewelry type of woman. This was more her. Just like she wasn't one that would ever like a big, romantic proposal. This was the right way.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.  
"AJ," she smiled.  
"Charity Bellerose, will you marry me?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

She grabbed his face and kissed him. He almost had to force her to break the kiss so he could place the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful," she said.  
"Not as beautiful as you," he said.  
"Cheap line," she smirked. "But I'll let it pass."

She kissed him again.

"Winter wedding next year," she said.  
"Anything you want," he said.  
"Small wedding. Parents and best friends. That's it," she said.  
"That sounds wonderful," he said.  
"And you're saving that Santa costume for the wedding night," she said. "I got an entire year to be a very bad girl so I'm gonna need some more punishment."


End file.
